Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with targeting antigens to enhance Th1/Th17 cell responses for treatment of allergy and asthma.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0166784 (Murphy et al. 2010) describes a method to modulate the development of Th17 or Treg cells. The invention provides methods of modulating an immune response in a host by providing a nucleic acid sequence that modulates the development of Th17 or Treg cells.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0233140 (Banchereau et al. 2008) includes compositions and methods for binding Dectin-1 on immune cells with anti-Dectin-1-specific antibodies or fragment thereof capable of activating the immune cells.